spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nat's Valentine's Day Special
Transcript (Scene cuts to Nat's street) Frank hands Nancy the same yellow shirt she already has on. Nancy: "I love it!" Lenny backs a new car for Mabel into their driveway, but crashes it into their garage door. Tom hands Martha a necklace made out of pearls. Martha hugs Tom. (Scene cuts to Nat and Shubie sleeping while the alarm goes off) Shubie wakes up. Shubie: "Happy Valentine's Day sweetie!" Shubie gets out of bed and walks out of the room Nat(half asleep): "Happy Valentine's Day." Nat eyes pop open. Nat: "It's Valentine's Day?!" Nat jumps out of bed and runs downstairs. Shubie: "Hi, honey, I made you some toast." Nat sits down and grabs a piece of toast. Shubie: "So what did you get me for Valentine's Day?" Nat: "Uh, it's a surprise! I wouldn't want to tell you before our romantic dinner at Fancy! tonight!" Shubie(gasps): "You got us a reservation at Fancy!? Oh my gosh, Nat, thank you so much!" Shubie kisses Nat on the cheek. Nat: "Heh, heh. Yep, I definitely got a reservation at Fancy!, so I wouldn't want to ruin the suprise!" Nat gets up and begins to leave the room. Shubie: "Where are you going?" Nat: "Uh... I signed up for to help out a charity on Valentine's Day! You know, the one for all those people who get sad during holidays that start with the letter v!" Shubie: "There are people who get sad on Valentine's Day because it starts with the letter v?" Nat: "Yeah, there are loads of them. It's one of the most underreported stories in Bikini Bottom." Shubie: "Oh, well then I think it's great you're supporting this cause! Why don't I come with you and help out?" Nat: "Uh, you can't because... your name has to start with a letter between A and N to help out today. The people who's name begin with O through Z help out during Viking Day!" Shubie: "Oh, darn it. Well I think it's great your helping these people! Put a smile on their faces!" Nat: "I will!" Nat runs out of his house and into his car. (Scene cuts to Fancy!) Nat: "I need a reservation for two tonight." Host: "I'm sorry sir, but we're booked out tonight." Nat: "Oh come on! How much is it going to cost to get a table?" Host: "Well it cost a thousand dollars to be placed on the top of the waiting list." Nat: "One thousand dollars?!" Host: "Well, you're trying to get a reservation during one of the busiest days of the year. If someone cancels their reservation, there's a list of people waiting to sit at that table. It costs $1,000 dollars to be on the top of that list." The host pulls out a very long list of people waiting for someone to cancel their reservation. Nat: "Fine, I already promised Shubie we'd be eating here." Nat gives the host a check for $1,000 before leaving Fancy!. Nat: "Alright, now that I have dinner planned, I need to get Shubie a gift." (Scene cuts to Nat walking down a street filled with stores) Nat walks in front of a hat store. Nat: "Maybe I could get Shubie a hat? No, that would be a terrible gift." Nat walks over to a jewelry store. Nat: "I could get Shubie a ring. No, she already has one from our wedding. I could get Shubie a watch. No, she already loves the one she has." Nat continues walking over to a grocery store. Nat: "I should get Shubie's favorite food! That would be a great gift!" Nat runs into the store. (Scene cuts to Nat pushing a shopping cart in the store) Nat: "Shubie doesn't like any of these foods." Nat crashes his cart into Sadie's. Nat: "I'm so sorry, Sadie." Sadie: "Oh, it's ok Nat, are you buying something for a special someone?" Nat: "Well yes, I am." Sadie: "Is this special someone a tall, pretty, orange fish wearing a beautiful purple dress?" Nat: "What?! Don't you mean, a beautiful, average height, pink fish with a pretty blue bikini?" Sadie: "Oh yeah, how silly of me! I forget that Shubie was pink and wears a blue bikini! I must have confused her with someone else! So how has your Valentine's Day been going?" Nat: "Not so great, I forgot to buy Shubie a gift." Sadie: "Oh, who cares! You know, I would never get angry if you never bought me a gift on Valentine's Day! The children we'd have together would be all I would need! Plus, any present would've been better than the burned heart shaped pancakes Fred made for me!" Nat: "Ok, well I'd better get going, I don't want to not have a present for Shubie when we go out to Fancy!." Sadie: "Oh, why don't you let me help you? After all I'd probably know more about what a girl would want than you." Nat: "Ok, that would be great!" Nat continues to walk down the aisle. Sadie: "This will be perfect! If I convince Nat to get Shubie a horrible present, she'll get angry and divorce him! Then Nat can get married to a beautiful woman like me!" Nat walks back over to Sadie. Nat: "What should we do first?" Sadie: "Well uh... For starters, we should get out of here. This is where a woman would buy food for her children, not where she would want to buy a gift." Sadie leads Nat out of the grocery store and into the parking lot. Sadie: "Get into my car! I'll take you to the place that every girl wants to shop in." Nat and Sadie get into Sadie's car, and Sadie drives away. (Scene cuts to the mall) Sadie: "Let's go into the perfume store!" Nat: "No, Shubie never really uses perfume." Sadie: "That's weird, what woman doesn't love perfume? Let's go to the furniture store then!" Sadie and Nat walk into the furniture store. Sadie: "Why don't you buy her this couch? Sadie and Nat sit down on a couch. Nat: "This couch is really comfy, but I don't we would have any place to put it at my house." Nat gets up and walks over to another piece of furniture while a worker walks over to Sadie. Woman: "Do you need any help, ma'am?" Sadie: "Well actually, yes. Which pillow makes me look pregnant? This one? (Sadie puts a pillow in her shirt) Or this one?" Sadie takes the pillow out of her shirt and puts another pillow in. The worker looks at Sadie strangely. (Scene cuts to Sadie and Nat still looking at furniture) Sadie walks over to a desk. Sadie: "How about this desk? Shubie would love to have a table like this to do work on a home." Nat: "Shubie already has a desk at home. (Nat points at a chair) Why don't we get her this chair?" Sadie: "I don't know, I'm not getting a vibe that Shubie will like it that much. I mean, I would love it, but Shubie is a lot pickier than me." Nat: "Ok, what about this shelf?" Sadie: "I doubt she'd like that. Why don't we try another store?" Nat: "Ok." Nat and Sadie leave the furniture store and walk into a store that sells phones and computers. Sadie: "You should get Shubie a new keyboard. Every woman would like that." Nat: "No, Shubie already has one. Maybe I should get her a whole new computer!" Sadie: "A computer? Please! No woman would want those big pieces of junk! Let's go somewhere else, this store doesn't have anything good either." Sadie and Nat leave the store and go to a shoe store. Sadie: "You should get Shubie some shoes! I'm sure she gets tired of walking around in bear feet all day." Nat: "Nah, I think Shubie prefers walking around in bear feet. Plus she does have some shoes at home, but she never really wears them." Sadie: "Ugh, fine. Let's go to some other stores." (Scene cuts to Nat and Sadie going to a bunch of stores) Sadie picks up a lamp. Sadie: "You should buy her this lamp!" Nat: "No, Shubie already has plenty of those. I should get her a purse!" Sadie holds up a purse. Sadie: "No, women don't use purses nowadays. What about these pants?" Sadine holds up a pair of pants. Nat: "No, Shubie would prefers to wear skirts. I should get her this fur coat!" Nat holds up a fur coat. Sadie: "No, Shubie doesn't normally where a lot of clothing, that's why she always wears that hideous bikini. You should get her a vase!" Nat: "No, I should get her some lipstick!" Sadie: "No, Shubie doesn't usually wear lipstick. You should get her this cactus! It's great to sit on!" Nat: "No... Wait a minute! Sadie I've got it! I'll get her those!" Nat points at a stand full of boxes filled with chocolate." Sadie: "What?! You can't by her a box of... Actually that's a great idea, why didn't I think of that!" Nat: "Really? I'll buy one for her then!" Nat takes a box of chocolates and walks away. Sadie: "This is great! Shubie already is a bit overweight, so after she eats that whole box, she'll weigh about 400 pounds! Then Nat will realize how ugly she is and divorce her so he can marry a prettier woman like me!" Sadie laughs and walks away. (Scene cuts to Nat walking out of the mall and down the street) Nat's cellphone rings. Nat: "Hello?" Host: "Hello, this is Fancy!. Someone canceled their reservation because their wife is giving birth so it looks like we have room for you and your date at 7." Nat: "Great! I'll see you then!" Nat hangs up the phone and continues walking down the street. (Scene cuts to Tom and Martha sitting outside at a restaurant) Waiter: "Would you like some more water ma'am?" Tom starts to sniff around in the air like a dog. Martha: "What is it honey?" Tom: "I don't know dear, it smells like a box of... CHOCOLATE!" Martha: "Oh no, not again." Tom gets out of his chair and starts chasing after Nat. Martha(to the waiter): "Don't worry, I found out about this after our wedding." Tom: "CHOCOLATE!" Nat: "What the...?!" Nat sees Tom running towards him. Tom tries to tackle Nat, but Martha grabs him and holds him back. Martha: "Nat, run! I can only hold him for so long!" Nat begins to run down the street. (Scene cuts to a car dealership) Mabel: "I can't believe we had to go all the way to a dealership just so you could get me a new car!" Mabel and Lenny get into a car, and Mabel begins to drive away. Nat runs towards them and jumps into the car. Mabel sees Nat and stops the car. Mabel: "Hey, no freeloaders!" Mabel punches Nat causing Nat to fly out of the car and onto the street. Tom then catches up to Nat and tackles him before taking the box of chocolates. Mabel: "Is this your friend, Tom? Are you the reason why I had to kick Nat out of my car? I already had to go to the dealership because my idiot husband crashed my new car, but now I have to deal with your nonsense because you want his box of chocolates?!" Mabel slaps Tom in the face. Tom stops eating the chocolates and whimpers like a dog before running away. Mabel gets back into her car and she and Lenny drive away. Nat picks up the destroyed box of chocolates. Nat: "What am I going to do now?" Nat gets up and continues walking down the street to a bus stop. Nat: "It can't get any worse than this. I left my car at the grocery store, and I don't have a gift for Shubie." It begins to snow and Nat starts shivering. (Scene cuts to Patty Rechid opening the door of the house next to the bus stop) Patty: "You two made the right choice! Coral Street is a great place to start a family!" Patty walks down the street and sees Nat. Patty: "Nat? What are you doing here? Nat: "I'm waiting for a bus that goes to the grocery store. I left my car there." Patty(looks at her watch): "Well it's 6:45, that bus won't be here for another hour." Nat: "It's 6:45?! I'll never make it to my date at Fancy! in time! What am I going to do now?" Patty: "Let me give you I ride! I just finished selling this house, and I'm going home now." Nat: "Really? Thank you so much!" Patty and Nat get into Patty's car and Patty begins to drive down the road. Patty: "So, who are you going on this date with?" Nat: "Shubie." Patty: "Oh, so you two got back together?" Nat: "Yeah, but we might not be for long because I forgot to buy her a gift for Valentine's Day." Patty: "Oh please! Shubie is one of those women who care a lot about material possessions like my middle sister does! Shubie cares more about your love for her than some stupid gift." Nat: "Really?" Patty: "Yeah! Trust me, me and Shubie were teammates on the basketball and softball teams in high school. Unless she changed since then, I know Shubie almost as well as I know how to sell houses!" Patty stops in front of Fancy!. Nat: "Thanks so much Patty!" Patty: "You're welcome Nat!" Nat runs toward the entrance of Fancy!. (Scene cuts to Shubie sitting at a table in Fancy!) Shubie(looks at her watch): "Where is he?" Nat runs over to the table Nat: "I'm here!" Shubie: "Oh hi Nat! What happened to your eye?" Nat: "Oh, nothing. Sorry I'm late, I just finished helping those people!" Shubie: "It's okay, as long as you're here, I'm happy." Nat: "I knew you would understand." Waiter: "Have you two decided what you would like for this evening?" Shubie: "Yes, I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs please." Nat: "No way! I'll have the same thing. I knew I loved a woman with a great taste in food." Shubie: "Oh, you!" Shubie and Nat hold hands. Shubie: "You know, it's our first Valentine's Day since we've gotten back together." Nat: "Yeah, it's kind of like getting married a second time, and starting things over again." Shubie: "Yeah, this reminds me of our wedding." (Scene cuts to a flashback of Nat and Shubie's wedding) Shubie: "Back then Nancy was pregnant with Isabel, and Fred and Mabel were together! That was such an odd relationship, I was suprised that it lasted long enough for them to have three kids." Nat: "Yeah, and I was suprised that Tom and Nancy's marriage lasted long enough for them to have Isabel." Shubie: "Oh, I knew that marriage was going to end when Nancy first told me that they were getting married." Nar(laughs):"I think those were the only two couples married at the time. Sadie hadn't gotten married to Frank yet, and Evelyn hadn't gotten married to Harold. All of the other relationships would happen after Tom and Nancy, and Fred and Mabel divorced." Shubie: "I can't believe we're the only ones who ended up staying together after all this time! Even though we were apart for a little while." Nat: "Yeah, but I'm glad we worked everything out and are sitting here now." Waiter: "Here's your food." The waiter puts their spaghetti and meatballs on the table. Nat: "Thank you." Nat and Shubie grab their plates and start eating. Shubie: "This is so good! You know, Susie would love this. Spaghetti and meatballs is her favorite meal." Nat: "I'm sure Billy will too, when his teeth grow." Shubie: "Yeah, who doesn't love spaghetti?" Shubie and Nat finish their spaghetti and meatballs. Nat: "That was great, I'm stuffed!" Shubie: "Yeah, me too... Well, um, I got you a present." Shubie hands Nat a box. Shubie: "Happy Valentine's Day!" Nat opens up the box and takes out a brand new phone. Nat: "Thank you so much Shubie! I love it! Shubie: "Thanks! I noticed that your phone wasn't working yesterday so I got you a new one. So, what did you get me? Nat: "Well... Uh... I kind of forgot that it was Valentines Day today so I didn't buy you a present. Believe me, I looked everywhere for a present but I couldn't find any that really showed how much you mean to me. I ended up buying you a box of chocolates, but on the way here, Tom chased after me and took them. That's also how I got this black eye. I'm so sorry Shubie." Shubie: "You went through all of that trouble for me? Oh, Nat, you shouldn't have! I don't need a present for Valentine's Day, you're all I need." Nat: "Oh, Shubie, you're the greatest wife I could ever have." Nat and Shubie kiss on the lips. Nat and Shubie get up from the table and leave Fancy!. Shubie: "So tell me more about what happened between you and Tom." (Scene ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures!